Omnipotent
by kruorem113
Summary: The tales of a high-ranking alien from the empire of Fuera and the people he encounters in the vast expanses of the Spore universe. Rated T for mild language as well as future romance and action.
1. Chapter 1

It was much too early to be awake. The sky, viewed from my bedroom window, was a sheet of inky black pricked with shards of starlight, untouched by Lyscus' effulgent rays. I glanced to the table beside my bed on which my alarm clock perched, and instantly let out a groan; 12 sectons to 4:00am. _Well, I suppose being omnipotent has its downsides… _I thought, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Felix?" I croaked. There was a pop and a crunching noise, like the sound you make when you crack your knuckles, and in front of me stood Felix, all black and white scaled with wide eyes and droopy ears. His back was oddly crooked, making it look like he was in a permanent bowing position. He was covered by a grimy, ragged brown cloak.

"I am at your command, Lord Aves," he replied coldly. I snorted -- he was just like all the rest of his species; snide, conniving, and mockingly polite. But what else could you expect from Casalids? I supposed that, if my home had been destroyed and I had been forced into the role of my conqueror's servant, I would act similarly. Regardless, I turned to Felix and requested a tall glass of mentha. I was quite fond of the calming, minty, green spice laced drink. Once again there was a soft pop, and Felix was gone.

As I waited for my refreshment, I hopped to my clawed feet and trotted over to my closet. It was filled with numerous outfits, all colored dark green and black. I sifted through the collection idly, delving for something presentable. I finally picked out a fine, black leather coat, a thin, verdant shirt and my best dress pants. Felix returned just as the coat was slipped onto my blue skinned arms.

"How do I look?" I asked, staring into the mirror over my dresser, turning to see myself from various angles.

"Like the lord of a grand empire, your omnipotence," he drawled back robotically, handing me my beverage. I took a thoughtful sip.

"Good. I am attending a meeting with the Wracu Empire this afternoon, and they are very particular about their appearances. Pompous creatures, really. But, they do have many spice mines, and I daresay Samoid is rather lacking in purple spice. Spode above, I can't remember the last time I had a mauve pudding…" I babbled on, not caring that Felix's eyes were glazed over with obvious boredom.

"Is there anything else you need me for, sir?" he interrupted rudely. I gave him an offended glare, but said nothing, and waved him away dismissively. He was no fun to talk to, and I was about to leave anyway.

I weaved through the many rooms of my lovely mansion as swiftly as I could, stopping only to snag a quick breakfast of loxiflora buds, and it was precisely 4:00 when I walked out into the streets of a sleeping Camitar City. Yes, Camitar city; a magnificent place, essential to the spice industry (it supplied all the corporate bigwigs with their coveted Galinger Spiceminers), as well as Samoid's bustling capital. It also happened to be my hometown, the first city my ancestors built hundreds of years ago, where I was hatched and raised and now ruled with a gentle hand. I wished to linger there in the moonlit roads, picking out stars like Davintal and Polcoadra from their many counterparts, but I needed to get to my ship. I was already running late.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah, Aves, it is an honor to meet you at last."

The owner of the voice that greeted me as I strutted out of my ship belonged to Ulaumis the Great, a high-ranking alien that commanded the Wracu Empire. I could tell he was a sly fellow from the moment I met him; his mind was on only spice and sporebucks, of that I was sure.

"I return the gesture," I replied smoothly.

"Come then, let us fly to Saphodis. The Grand Council is waiting for us there, and they do not like to be kept waiting," he tittered, then hastily added, "Even by one as magnificent as you."

We were transported by shiny white and gold terracrawlers to a sleek looking air craft, and I was escorted inside by Ulaumis, Admiral Kiph and Captain Artemis. Kiph was a rather young, for an Admiral, but looked even more slippery than his superior. Artemis, on the other hand, seemed a bit more trustworthy. It mattered little, though; they were but trivial characters, in the grand scheme of things.

I sat down with a sigh on one of the plush white sofas, and began scanning the spherical interior of the Wracu air craft. Everything was colored pearl and gold, luxuriously decorated with all sorts of expensive artwork. A yellow geode hung from the ceiling, pulsing with light, giving the whole room a glittery look. It was far too glib for my tastes, and I felt somewhat out of place in my simple outfit. The three Wracu that I was seated beside fitted in much better. They had a milky base coat, decorated with silvery rosettes and brass stripes. Upon their thin frames they draped silks that matched their skin, and from every limb hung assortments of metallic bangles. Their vanity was almost disgusting.

"So," said Ulaumis, "How was the travel to Edrah all the way from Samoid?"

"Alright, I suppose. Fairly boring, although a small gang of ruffians from the Blisspar Empire tried to sell us back-alley Hectawing eggs." This roused a couple of chuckles from my hosts.

"I suppose I should contact Empress Novi about it, but it's such a long way to any system in the Blisspar Empire."

"Mmm, yes, although I must say, her recipe for Ellemberry tart is worth the trip," commented Kiph. I gave him a little smile, and then proceeded to stare blankly out the window.

Below us I could see the green seas and yellowed land of Edrah flying past, peppered with the occasional lavender spice geyser or busy terracrawler. And then, on the horizon, I caught a glimpse the elegant white spires of Saphodis. The vehicle gradually slowed, then dipped toward the ground, and I felt a light thump vibrate through my skeleton as we landed. My companions and I stood simultaneously once the door opened, and Ulaumis lead us out into the hot and humid air of southern Edrah. Everything smelled exotic and fruity, and it was so moist my shirt clung to my skin. I hastily removed my leather jacket.

"My lord," crooned Ulaumis, "I present to you Saphodis, the jewel of Edrah and the pride of the Wracu Empire." He stretched out a willowy arm and gestured toward the towering buildings and great cream walls. Soon I would be inside those walls, isolated from my own Empire, faced with five of the coldest Wracu I would ever meet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I found Saphodis quite intriguing. It had many winding roads, all filled with market stalls and busy Wracu. It smelled strongly of spice and fruit and cooking meat, as those were the many commodities being sold that day. Everything was very bright and shiny, illuminated by Kimedia's strikingly brilliant arcs of brass light. Samoid's own star, Lyscus, was a somewhat dull luminary, and I had become used to its beautiful, faint light. Kimedia was just too harsh and hot and blinding. Ulaumis, Kiph and Artemis were, of course, unaffected.

I was happy, though, that we were being transported by bubblecar. It allowed me to observe the city without being hindered by a large crowd such as the one I was so avidly watching. To every side I saw chefs bartering for the best cut of a slaughtered dabbit, mothers holding their childrens' hands as they purchased fruit, business men sipping sour yellow spice drinks as the read the news, and various other things that my two eyes could not keep track of. _It must already be noon here, _I thought, realizing that it couldn't be the early morning. Sometimes it was hard to remember all the different time zones, especially in such a gigantic universe.

Artemis leaned close to me.

"That's the town hall, there," he whispered, pointing to a large white building with decorative columns and glittery gold banners. "The Grand Council will probably already be there, waiting for us to arrive."

I nodded, my fingers tapping anxiously on my leg. I was the highest ranking alien on the whole planet, but the planet itself was not mine. Here, I had to abide by the rules of Ulaumis and his dratted Grand Council. I had earned the respect of all in the galaxy, but my position was little more than useless here. His Greatness knew this, too, and his smugness washed over me like a wave of needles. I wondered if I request mentha, to calm my frantic nerves

"Ulau-" I started, but closed my mouth at the bubblecar came to a smooth stop at the grand, yellow-painted wooden doors of the town hall. Once again I was graciously escorted through doors and halls, furtive eyes stealing glances at me from behind cult-like masks and sheets of paper. I was a stranger, an intruder; that much was obvious. And it didn't help that my companions, the only three I knew on this yellow and green rock, were made to wait outside the building.

It didn't take long for me to be lead into a high-ceilinged room, with wide windows and a platform rose from the marble floor. Five maize and white chairs hovered behind a desk upon that raised platform, each one filled by a narrow eyed, statue-still and hunched over Wracu. Oddly enough, they were all wearing cloaks black as empty space, as opposed to the usual airy and brightly colored outfits of Saphodis. They looked like statues.

One spoke; the sound was similar to wind whistling through hollow wood, or rustling parchment. "You are Aves, son of Sirius, the Omnipotent ruler of all Fuera?" he (He? She? It? I couldn't really tell, but I assumed from the slight timbre in its voice that it was male) asked, although I could tell he already knew the answer.

"Yes." It was a simple reply, but I wasn't quite sure what else I could have said.

He raised a suspicious eye at me, and the council members on either sides of him followed suit. "Then you are here to establish a trade route with the mighty Wracu Empire."

"Yes."

"Very well. Present us your case, and then we shall deliberate."

I took a large breath of air, then began. I started with the introduction I had rehearsed every morning for days before, explaining how the Fuera race began from a mere comet, spawning into a pool of primordial ooze from only ice and motes of microscopic dust. I went on to tell them how easily the earliest of Fuera had advanced, grown bigger, developed legs and hands and soon intelligence. It only took a few billion years for them to construct a civilization, a tribe, a band of curious half-beasts that wanted to know why Lyscus rose and set each day, or why sweet-smelling powder erupted from the bowels of the planet Samoid. Once they used their knowledge to sway the other tribes, they became smarter still, mining the substance and living in a golden age of wealth and peace and breakthroughs in technology. Soon enough they had figured out how to use energy from stars to power ships, allowing space travel. But with that amazing ability came countless dangers.

"When my species was young, they battled through carnivorous beast, hungers, and rival tribes. Now, as we explore the universe, even more perils have risen from the deepest shadows. Plagues, pirates, the Grox-" I saw one or two of the council visably shudder "-yes, the Grox; they threaten to destroy peace and order in beautiful solar systems such as these. So I ask you this, Grand Council. Why shun each other when we can, instead, help those who need it? A trade route would not only put more sporebucks in our wallets, but allow us to connect regularly with each other, despite being so many parasecs apart. Is this not a beneficiary negotiation? Please, accept my offer. It will be better for both Empires if you do."

There. I had put myself out there for the Grand Council to examine, to debate over, to pry into with their narrowed eyes. Somehow the speech I had made had boosted my confidence, and I was now standing up, shoulders back, head straight and optics locked on the center Wracu, who was, quite obviously, the head of the council. There was a sharp, cold silence like the edge of a blade, and then the middle spoke once more.

"We shall think about what you have said, Lord of Fuera," he said in that whispery voice of his. "And then you shall know our answer."

With that, the Council stood as one, and floated like black ghosts through a doorway at the back of the room. I stood, blinking, a bit affronted by their coldness. A slender, obviously female Wracu came up beside me, and silently motioned for me to come with her. I followed.

Ulaumis, Kiph and Artemis greeted me as I was herded into some sort of ornately decorated parlor. The girl vanished like a wisp of smoke as I took a seat, and Ulaumis offered me a glass of champagne. I accepted, and found it too sweet. The glass was empty quite quickly, however.

"How did it go, your omnipotence?" inquired Kiph curiously.

"I have no idea, Admiral; they are like stone!" I laughed, then took a swig of champagne. (My glass had been hastily filled.)

"Yes, they are a rather high-and-mighty lot," agreed Artemis, who was taking miniscule sips from his own goblet. "But they do keep this Empire up and running."

"Then to the Council," Ulaumis purred. "and may their royal bunched-up panties never come undone!' We all laughed, clinked our glasses, and drank deeply. My fingers were beginning to tingle, but I could not have cared less. I was beginning to feel more comfortable in Saphodis, with its thick air and inviting atmosphere. It was so very different from my own home, the calm, serene Samoid, but not at all unpleasant. We drank and laughed and joked about the Council for what seemed like hours, until the same woman who had brought me to this room appeared once again.

"The Grand Council has come to a decision, Lord Aves," she murmured, not meeting my eyes. "They agree, and will be sending their ships to your planet shortly."

We all looked at each other for a moment, silent, letting the feeling sink in, then Ulaumis, Kiph and Artemis let out loud cheers for me in their tipsy euphoria. I cheered with them, slapping Ulaumis on the back heartily. The girl looked unnerved, and left the room as swiftly as she could.

"Congratulations, your Omnipotence," burbled the three in unison. I smiled back, drained my glass once more, and laughed again beside them. I was happy here.

There was a sound. A moan, a shriek, a gasp for breath; I jolted up in surprise, looking around in confusion. A Fuera had just walked in, his clothes torn, and a large gash on his arm that was bleeding heavily all over the smooth, tiled floor. What was left of his uniform was pinned with blood-spattered stars and badges- four of each, to be exact. It was Commander Seraketh, dirtied, bruised and obviously terrified.

"Aves," he whispered, tone gravelly and uneven. "Pirates are attacking Camitar."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter took a while to complete, so I'm sorry to those who were waiting. It's a bit shorter, but definetly more action packed than the last chapter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pirates? Attacking _Camitar_?" I was aghast, completely and utterly aghast. Once I had reached the highest possible rank, no pirate fleet, however lethal, had dared to enter my great Empire. Apparently they had just been waiting to pounce, striking quickly as soon as I left. "Thank you for informing me, Commander Seraketh. You have been quite helpful. But I request that you stay here in Saphodis; your wounds need tending to."

Seraketh looked a bit mutinous at the idea of staying behind, but he knew I was right. He could barely move, let alone pilot a battleship. As a Fuera, his body was built in an upright position, muscled arms dangling by his sides and bright blue scales coating every inch of his anatomy, besides the tell-tale ivory stripes running down his back and beneath his throat. His face was long and slender, triangular in shape. Two long ears extended from the sides of his head and a strong tail from his lower end. Rather handsome, actually, but heavily wounded- the vibrant scales on his arms were stained crimson with blood.

"Yes, sir," he mumbled, eyes downcast. At that, Kiph sprung to his feet and slung a lanky arm around Seraketh's waist.

"We better get you cleaned up," I heard him sigh as they passed through the door.

There was a pause. The qualm was absolutely silent, but I could feel anxiety radiating through everyone's heads like tiny wavelets. Finally, I stood, clawed feet scraping against the tile.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

"Your omnipotence, I am ready to lend you my best fleet if needed. Your empire's safety is the key to our alliance," explained Ulaumis firmly, striding to the exit.

I had to think this over for a minute. My own military was of an elite sort, our weaponry as good as money could buy. But then, why had Seraketh come here so terribly wounded? Back when I had been an Ultimate Being, fending off raiders had been a walk in a park; rarely was a ship ever lost, or a Fuera injured. So, maybe I did need the Wracu Empire's help… although I was not loath to admit it.

"Thank you, Ulaumis. That would be appreciated," I managed to reply stiffly. I followed the Wracu to the door, and found myself in almost a run as we traveled through the maze-like halls. Artemis trailed behind us, brass bangles jangling as he went. Ulaumis was very quick, and somewhat hard to keep up with, as his hoofed feet were adapted specifically for speed. My own were perfect for sprinting short distances, but as we weaved through the abruptly turning corridors I realized I could not keep up such a fast pace. Luckily, just as I was beginning to feel out of breath, we rounded one last tight corner and burst out into the humid air of an afternoon Saphodis.

"It would take too long to summon a Bubblecar, and our previous one is being used at the moment," explained Ulaumis as I panted. "Fortunately for us, we have Kulians for such occasions when modern transport is unavailable. Imported from planet Cepius, I believe."

Kulians? I had never heard of beasts. But my curiosity was quickly quenched as two Wracu rounded a bend in the building's architecture, holding the great, frilled antennae of the creatures I had never seen before. They stood tall and proud, heads reaching inches above the Wracu who were leading them. A pattern that resembled cracked mud covered the animals from snout to tail, laid over a thick, scaly hide of ashy gray. Trailing from their forehead to the base of their tails was a sort of tough, almost leathery path of black skin. But it was not the coat, tusked mouth, spiny neck-crests or sharp curl of horn at the end of its tail that unnerved me most; no, it had to be the three pairs of silvery, insect-like legs, all ending in feet bearing wickedly hooked claws. Although I recognized the monster's mouth to be that of an herbivore, I couldn't help but shudder at the sight of those needle-sharp talons. Noting my nervousness, Ulaumis put a long-fingered hand on my shoulder in an act of reassurance.

"Do not worry, your Omnipotence, Kulians are very docile and friendly steeds. Quite easy to command as well. Unfortunately, we haven't the time to tack them up, so we shall be riding bareback. Just grasp the antennae of your Kulian firmly, and I shall lead the way. No need for steering; your mount will follow mine." I could say nothing to this, and accepted the stream of information with only an incline of my head. "Artemis, you may leave us now. Please contact the Council… tell them all things have gone smoothly so far."

The Captain gave Ulaumis a brief, hard look. Something passed between them, but I could not read their expressionless faces. Then, Artemis gave a quick bow, and slipped between the gold-painted wood of the small side doors.

"We mustn't dabble about here much longer," Ulaumis said, voice heavy with a great deal of self-importance. "Kulians are quick, but the Military Space station is at the other side of the city. Lucky that it's even in Saphodis." I watched him clamber up onto the smaller of the two steeds, assisted by a female Wracu in a flowing, gauzy gown, and then was suddenly boosted up onto my own by the other helper. I put my hands on the slate scales, moving a finger up from its muscled shoulder to the nape of its neck. The blackish skin was very hard and solid, like a rock or a tree trunk. As instructed, I grabbed onto the long, wispy protrusions that extended from its cranium.

It did not buck or screech in anger like I had expected. It only turned its massive head, craning its neck, to stare at me with those big, intelligent eyes of its. Six, of course; to match its legs.

"Her name is Teak," said Ulaumis. "She's one of our fastest." I smiled in response, a hesitant, half-grimacing smile that showed my piercing worry.

"Teak," I repeated in a soft whisper, gripping her antennae tighter. I felt her muscles bunch beneath me, each strand of sinew tense in her legs. Then, she uncoiled; a burst of speed, air whipping my cheeks, eyes sown shut against any airborne debris. Ulaumis must have jolted forward with his own mount, and Teak had followed suit, perfect, fast, beautiful. Although I could not see I could feel the world slipping past me in streaks, the rounded forms of gold and white buildings turning to mere blurs. All worry slipped away until I could only brush upon the warmth and bubbliness of raw delight. I couldn't help but laugh.

When I dared to open my eyes, they were at first assaulted by bits of stray dust and specks of dirt, but when I got past the initial stinging sensation, I was able to stare at the scene around me. Everything was fairly vague, all brass and pearl and smudged, but I could make out the faint outlines of houses, each one with their little lampposts, entertainment buildings, thin and towering with flickering lights, and even spice factories where spinning mills gathered energy from the hot wind. Teak was the only solid thing, the only real thing I could sense. She flew fast as any aircraft through the crowded street, weaving expertly around groups of Wracu that wandered the streets. Her claws made a pleasant clicking sound as she ran.

I peered over her shoulder to see Ulaumis and his Kulian traveling only footsteps in front of us. Ulaumis' leathery, almost wing-like ears fluttered behind him, autumn leaves caught in a gale. His carefully draped clothes billowed behind him like clouds of dyed mist.

_I must get a few of these fantastic beasts, _I thought idly, holding Teak's antennae tighter.

It was quite a surprise when we stopped. The ground seemed to dip and rise before my very eyes, and my surroundings spun. Dizziness overwhelmed me. Teak shifted her head and nuzzled my blue cheek. Her snout was surprisingly soft, covered with very fine, velvety hairs. I gave her an affectionate pat, once I regained my bearings.

"Quite an experience isn't it?" his Greatness asked as he dismounted. I gave a hesitant nod, and slid of Teak's leathery back. I could tell we were at the very outskirts of town; there were no more urban buildings or walking civilians, only great expanses of dusty yellow earth a gigantic white space station. It was a very imposing structure, sharply angled, with black metal lining the corners. It was absolutely huge, several times bigger than the Town Hall. Certainly much larger than my military station, but then again I was good at making friends, not enemies.

"Teak, Azriel, you may go back to the Town Hall now," he instructed, staring intently at the two Kulians. They seemed to understand, and trotted toward the city, which I could just make out on the horizon. Ulaumis tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned. He walked stoically into the institution, metal doors sliding open for him, and closing once I had passed through behind him.

The place had the feel of some sort of hospital, everything cold and clean and rigid. No plants or paintings decorated the smooth white interior, which was rather odd for Wracu structure. Everything looked the same, and I knew I would've gotten hopelessly lost without Ulaumis to guide me. Were all the buildings in Saphodis this confusing?

Five lefts and a right later, we came upon a room with a glass paneled wall and an archway that led to a set of stairs. Through the window I could see the tips of several spacecrafts, lined up in a row. They were the usual colors, rather sleek looking, equipped with blast wings and tipped with trident rays. Carbon vents were perched at the back, and glowing lights (plasma lathes, by the looks of them) lined the top between either wing. They were smaller than my own ships, but obviously well made. Ulaumis trotted briskly down the winding steps, hooves clacking against the metal.

"To command our ships, you'll have to use Synchrono- you're familiar with this system, yes?"

"Of course. My own spacecrafts have Synchrono installed."

The system Ulaumis was referring to was one that was used by most Empires; it was an interactive way of steering a ship, where all you had to do was gesture in a certain manner while positioned on the touch plate to move. To turn left or right, you would lean whichever way you wanted to go. To move up or down, an inclination of the head or a lowering of the eyes would suffice. And to fire, you only had to point a finger at the enemy starship, and weave a small circle. When I was just a Captain, my first space vehicle was equipped with a sort of primitive Synchrono, and I found it quite easy to command. Now the Fuera Empire had the newest, state of the art, extremely sensitive version. Being able to stay very still and focused was key to commanding a ship with such technology.

"Perfect. Our model isn't exactly the newest, but it works pretty well. Just make sure to emphasize your actions."

Ulaumis hopped off the bottom step and lead me to the spaceship I would be piloting. It was hitched up to some kind of latticed metal harness that kept it in place, while a smooth pathway led up to an opening in its side, presumably the entrance.

"The touch plate is in the very front of the cockpit. It should be easy to find," Ulaumis drawled, the comment thrown over his shoulder as he made his way to his own vehicle. I nodded quickly, then clambered ungracefully up the path, claws screeching against the metallic surface. The opening was imposing, almost; the consuming, black maw of some titanic beast. I shivered, and passed through it hastily.

White walls and gold floor tiles lined the interior, decorated with bands of glittery cloth and glowing geodes. Everything was very chic and modern, looking more like an entertainment tower than a machine used for battle. I closed the door with a press of a button, and then shuffled through various rooms until I reached the cockpit. From the window I could see Ulaumis' ship, identical to mine, and the many silver beams that cradled it. The touch plate was there, just as he had said, glowing a dim yellow. Before I stepped on it I found the control panel, fingers grazing over a couple of knobs and levers until I found a square white button, which was labeled "Communication." I pressed it, and immediately heard a fuzzy, staticy sound all around me. And then there was Ulaumis' purring voice.

"Are you ready for liftoff, your Omnipotence? The roof will open in approximately half a secton."

I moved onto the touch plate, where I was greeted with warmth in my claws and a stronger glow, then replied.

"I am."

"Good."

The roof began to slide apart at that moment, letting in a stream of burningly bright light. I had to refrain from flinching, as that would cause the ship to jerk and wobble, breaking off bits of its blast wings. Instead, I twitched a finger. The window of the cockpit darkened slightly, shielding me against Lyscus' blinding effulgence.

"T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," Ulaumis counted down. I braced myself for liftoff. "4, 3, 2, 1…"

A faint clinking noise echoed in the room as the roof clicked into place. I jerked my head up, and felt the spaceship respond automatically. My belly did a slight flip-flop as we rose in unison, one organism, one mind. I could feel every miniscule vibration that ran through the spacecraft, could sense its strengths and weaknesses. I was a part of the machine, and it was a part of me. We zoomed through the sky, clouds swirling around us as we broke through them. Soon we passed through Edrah's thin atmosphere, and into space. Pressure, blistering heat and freezing cold assaulted the ship's exterior, but I paid it no mind. Everything was firm and stable.

Ulaumis and I flew through space like celestial birds, so fast I could barely see, faster even than the lightning-quick Kulians. I could sense more solid objects behind me, and assumed it was the rest of Ulaumis' fleet. Space coiled around us as we moved, black and navy studded with stars and clouds of multicolored dust. It was beautiful, yes, but a harsh, demanding, fierce beauty that could easily kill any dim-witted pilot. We were already at least an eighth of the way to Samoid, just about to pass through the unclaimed Kotinion system when I felt something grip my ship, hot fingers clasped around the firm metal. I was completely paralyzed, unable to flee or swerve to the side. Was someone attacking? I stared around, but I could only see the Wracu fleet

"Ulaumis, I can't move!" I cried.

"I know. Please, stay calm."

"What is this Ulaumis? Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm sorry, your omnipotence. Our allies have requested this of us… they wish to take over your empire, and they cannot do so unless you are out of the way."

Cold realization crept into my heart. I was being betrayed. Furious, I circled the ships around me with a sharp-nailed finger, but no missiles or lasers were fired. They had disabled the weapons, too. The council meeting, the alliance; it had all been a façade, a lure. I couldn't believe it.

"You pus-faced, scumbag, son of a slimy oozeworm! I cannot believe I trusted you. Spode damn you," I snarled. "Kill me now, then, or are you so much of a coward you cannot even do that?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. We Wracu are a peaceful race… killing is not something we like to do," Ulaumis replied, with the patient tone of a parent waiting for a child to end its tantrum. "You are to be exiled on planet Hendrassil, of the star system Kotinion. I'm sorry for this, but our allies were very persuasive, and offered a great sum of sporebucks… surely you can understand?"

I did not reply.

I waited in silence as another starship flew close to mine, connecting so a few Wracu could board and hold me down. I snarled and I hissed, clawed feet scratching desperately at the floor. But I could not move, just as my ship had not been able to. Now that the immobilizing hand (most likely some kind of paralyzing beam) had released its grip, a Wracu in bulky white and black armor walked up to the touch plate, and began our descent toward Hendrassil. I strained my neck to see out the window, peering down at the spherical body that would soon become my home. The water was a startling cyan, while the ground was a muddy brownish green. It took only minutes for us to land among the marshy weeds.

"Come on then," said one Wracu gruffly, forcing me to my feet, arms pinned behind my back. I was dragged out into the hot, muggy air and thrown roughly into the swamp ooze.

"Goodbye, Lord Aves." That would be Ulaumis- I could hear him all the way from the cockpit.

"I'll find you," I roared back as the doors began to close. I scrambled to my feet, pounding on the side of the ship. "And Spode help me I'll-"

Something sharp pricked my neck. I gave a little yelp, then stared down at the small, liquid-filled dart that was draining its contents into my cobalt neck. A tranquilizer. Weariness overwhelmed my mind, a purple, misty cloud, and I dropped back into the foul-smelling sludge. I was alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
